(NUEST SERIES) saat ini, esok, dan selamanya
by onniya
Summary: FF keduaku tentang NUEST :* hehehe jadi kecanduan bikin FF tentang NUEST nih cast: Ren, Minhyun, Baekho, Rona (aron wkwkwk :p ) minus yayang JR nih :D


**Satu kesalahan yang aku buat di masa lalu adalah menyukainya. Namja itu adalah Baekho, ex namjachinguku. Seseorang yang sudah tidak ingin aku ingat lagi, seseorang yang sangat ingin aku benci untuk saat ini.**

***flashback***

"**Ren-ahh, siapa namja yang paling kau cintai?" tanyanya padaku.**

" **tentu saja, Baekho yang paling aku cintai !" jawabku.**

" **Ren-ahh, " panggilnya lagi.**

" **mwo ? " tanyaku balik**

" **ania ! " katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.**

**(2 minggu setelah itu . . )**

**Aku menangis di hadapan Baekho, tapi namja itu sudah tidak perduli lagi padaku. Dia memilih pergi bersama yeoja murahan itu, yeoja yang selama ini sangat aku benci. Dia memutuskan hubungan kami, dan kini dia berkencan dengan yeoja yang bernama Rona itu. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti, apa selama ini aku tidak berarti di matanya? **

" **Rona kau sungguh keterlaluan ! apa selama ini aku bersalah padamu? Kau tega sekali merebut sehun dari aku ! " tanyaku pada Rona**

" **aku tidak merebutnya ! dia yang menyukaiku lebih dulu, dan aku juga tidak tahu kalau kau adalah pacarnya Baekho ! " katanya tanpa rasa bersalah.**

" **kau bilang tidak tahu? Apa selama ini matamu buta? Teman lainnya juga tahu bahwa aku adalah pacarnya Baekho ! " bentakku padanya.**

" **aku tidak tahu, " katanya.**

" **dasar kau itu adalah changnyeo (pelacur) ! tidak heran kalau dari dulu aku membencimu ! SANGAT MEMBENCIMU ! " kataku lalu meninggalkannya.**

***flashback end***

" **ini sudah hampir 4 bulan, apa kau masih mau mengingat kejadian itu? " suara Minhyun oppa membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.**

" **oppa,, sejak kapan kau disini? " tanyaku **

" **sejak kulihat ada seorang gadis sedang duduk melamun sendirian disini ! " jawabnya sambil tersenyum.**

" **mianhae oppa,, " kataku sambil menyeka air mataku.**

" **kau masih mencintainya ya? " tanyanya lagi.**

" **ania, " jawabku sambil berusaha menahan air mata.**

" **bilang saja, tidak apa-apa kok ! aku juga pernah mengalami kejadian seperti itu, tapi aku sudah melupakan yeoja itu ! yeoja yang membuat hatiku sakit,, yeoja yg sudah meninggalkan aku demi namja lain,, " katanya.**

" **mwo? Ada gadis yang meninggalkan oppa? " tanyaku.**

" **ya, tentu saja ada ! " katanya sambil tertawa.**

" **bolehkah aku tahu, siapa gadis itu? " tanyaku kepo :D**

" **namanya min hee, kau pasti tidak mengenalnya ! " sahutnya.**

" **aku tidak ingin mengenal orang yang sudah menyakiti hati oppa !" jawabku.**

" **baiklah Ren, ku bilang padamu ya? Yakinlah, bahwa suatu saat Baekho akan mendapat balasannya, karena tuhan itu adil ! " katanya sambil tersenyum.**

**Aku tidak membalas perkataannya, aku hanya tersenyum dan memandangi wajah Minhyun oppa. Wajahnya begitu tampan, innocent tapi dewasa. Di dekat Minhyun oppa, aku merasa tenang, sampai akhirnya Baekho lewat di depan kami dan secara spontan Minhyun oppa membalikkan badanku dan langsung memelukku. Sepintas ku lihat Sehun menatap tajam ke arah kami.**

" **oppa,, lepaskan aku ! mengapa melakukan itu? " tanyaku.**

" **mianhae Ren,, aku spontan melakukan itu karena aku tidak ingin kau melihat Baekho ! jika kau melihatnya, aku takut kau akan bersedih lagi !" katanya.**

" **it's okay, oppa ! " jawabku.**

**(sebulan kemudian, )**

**Saat aku dan hana, sahabatku sedang berada di Ewha Street untuk shopping aku melihat Rona dan Baekho sedang berjalan mesra sekali.**

" **Ren, sabar yaa? " kata hana.**

" **hana-ahh ! aku sudah sekuat hati berusaha untuk melupakannya,, tapi aku tidak bisa sedikitpun membencinya ! aku masih mencintainya, hana ! " kataku sambil memeluk hana.**

" **Ren-ahh kau adalah yeoja baik, lihatlah dirimu adalah yeoja yang cantik dan populer ! banyak namja yang menyukaimu ! " kata hana menenangkanku.**

" **bagiku, tidak ada namja lain selain sehun di hatiku ! bagaimanapun dia sudah menyakiti aku, aku tetap mencintainya, hana ! " kataku pada hana.**

" **mari kita pulang saja, aku gak mau melihat sahabatku ini semakin terluka ! " ajak hana.**

**Aku hanya mengangguk kemudian menyusul berjalan dibelakang hana, tapi sesekali aku menoleh ke arah cafe tempat Baekho dan Rona duduk berdua.**

**Sejak kejadian di ewha street itu, aku dan Baekho tanpa sengaja sering bertemu dimanapun. Dan saat kami berpapasan, kulihat tatapan matanya masih melihatku. Tatapan mata yang sangat aku rindukan, semua yg ada padanya aku rindukan. Dan tiba-tiba kudengar dia memanggil namaku . .**

" **Ren-aah ! " sapanya.**

" **OMO ! apa ini suara malaikatku? Malaikat yang aku rindukan? " kataku dalam hati.**

" **Ren-aah ,, apa kau tidak mendengarku? " tanyanya.**

" **ne, ada apa? " tanyaku balik dengan nada sok cuek.**

" **ania, hanya ingin tahu kabarmu ! kau baik? " tanyanya lagi.**

" **kau bisa lihat sendiri kan? Aku baik-baik saja ! maaf Baekho, aku harus pergi ! " kataku sambil meninggalkan Baekho.**

**Aku berlari menuju taman belakang sekolah dan aku menangis disana. . **

" **apa matamu buta? Apa kau tidak pernah melihatku menangis? Apa kau sama sekali tak mengerti perasaanku ? " teriakku sambil menangis.**

" **terkadang, seseorang tidak mengerti perasaanmu ! apakah kau mau memaafkan namja yg bodoh ini? " terdengar suara seorang namja dari belakang.**

**Aku menoleh ke belakang dan kulihat sehun berdiri di belakangku,,**

" **KAU ? SEJAK KAPAN KAU DISINI? " tanyaku sambil menampar Baekho.**

" **tamparlah lagi Ren, jika kau masih mau, asal kau memaafkanku ! " katanya.**

" **kau pikir segampang itu memaafkanmu? Kau meninggalkan aku. . kau tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku? Kau tidak pernah merasakannya. . . pergilah ! Rona pasti mencarimu ! " kataku padanya.**

" **dia meninggalkan aku ! " katanya singkat.**

" **ooh bagus itu ! kau tahu kan kalau dia itu changnyeo (pelacur) ? jadi, setelah dia meninggalkanmu kau baru menyapaku? Kemana saja kau? " tanyaku.**

" **maafkan aku, Ren ! aku memang bodoh, aku memang salah, aku memang pantas untuk kau benci ! " katanya sambil tiba-tiba memelukku.**

" **LEPASKAN AKU BAEKHO ! " teriakku.**

" **aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, sebelum kau memaafkan aku ! " jawabnya.**

**Pertahananku melemah, kurasakan setitik air mata jatuh dari mataku. . .**

" **kau menangis, Ren? " tanyanya.**

**Aku tidak menjawab, dan hanya menangis dalam pelukan Baekho. . dan tiba-tiba dia mengangkat kepalaku, lalu memberiku ciuman di bibirku, ciuman yang begitu lama tidak kurasakan lagi semenjak kami memutuskan hubungan.**

" **kau? Kau menciumku? " tanyaku sambil memegangi bibirku.**

" **maafkan aku ya, Ren? Kau mau memaafkan Baekho yg bodoh ini kan? " tanyanya sekali lagi.**

**Aku tidak menjawab, aku hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai tanda kalau aku memaafkannya. . tiba-tiba hana berlari ke arah kami dengan tergesa-gesa.**

" **Ren-aah . . . itu. . . Minhyun oppa ! " kata hana panik.**

" **ada apa dengan Minhyun oppa? " tanyaku sambil panik.**

" **Minhyun oppa kecelakaan ! " kata hana.**

" **MWO? Sekarang dimana dia? Ayo hana,, kita segera menemui baekhyun oppa !" kataku sambil berlari mengikuti hana.**

**Tiba-tiba Baekho memegangi tanganku, seolah dia tidak membiarkan aku sedikit pun pergi dari hidupnya lagi.**

"**Ren-aah ! jangan tinggalkan aku lagi !" kata Baekho padaku.**

"**lepaskan akun Baekho ! aku harus menemui Minhyun oppa !" kataku sambil melepaskan tangan Baekho.**

**Sesampainya di rumah sakit, aku dan hana langsung menuju kamar tempat Minhyun oppa dirawat. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat kulihat pria yang selama ini menghiburku tengah terbujur kaku. Ya,, Minhyun oppa sedang mengalami masa kritis . . .**

" **Minhyun oppa ! kumohon bangunlah,, ada Ren disini ! kau mau menghibur Ren kan? Kumohon bukalah matamu, oppa !" kataku sambil menangis di hadapan Minhyun.**

**Tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Minhyun oppa,, dan tangisku semakin kencang saat hana bercerita padaku bahwa sesungguhnya Minhyun oppa mencintaiku.**

"**Minhyun oppa. . aku pergi dulu yaa? " bisikku padanya saat aku akan meninggalkan rumah sakit.**

**Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah saat aku akan berangkat ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Minhyun oppa, Baekho menghentikan langkahku.**

"**Ren, kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu !" katanya.**

" **untuk apa?" tanyaku balik tanpa basa-basi.**

" **aku masih mencintaimu, Ren ! kumohon kembalilah padaku!" katanya.**

" **semudah itukah? Kau pikir lukaku sudah sembuh eoh?" teriakku kepadanya.**

"**bukankah kau sudah memaafkanku?" tanyanya lagi.**

"**aku memaafkanmu, bukan berarti aku mau kembali padamu ! sudah minggir sana,, aku mau lewat !" kataku tegas padanya.**

**Baekho akhirnya mengalah padaku. Dia memilih untuk pergi, dan membiarkan aku melewatinya.**

**Sesampainya aku di rumah sakit, ku lihat Minhyun oppa telah sadar dan itu membuatku sangat gembira. Aku segera berlari ke arahnya,,**

"**Minhyun oppa. . !" teriakku sambil berlari.**

"**are you okay, Ren?" katanya sambil tersenyum.**

"**saranghae. . . " bisikku di telinganya.**

"**Ren-aah ! kau . . . kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya heran.**

"**iya, oppa ! bukankah kau juga mencintaiku?" tanyaku.**

"**bukankah kau mencintai Baekho?" tanyanya lagi.**

"**anio,, aku meninggalkannya untuk mengejarmu ! aku hanya mencintai Minhyun,, orang yang selalu ada untuk aku disaat senang maupun sedih !" bisikku padanya.**

**Tak kudengar suara Minhyun oppa, tapi kulihat dia tersenyum sangat manis saat aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu. **

**Hari itu,, menjadi hari disaat aku menutup kisahku dengan Baekho selamanya. Tapi, di hari itu juga disaat aku membuka kisahku hanya untuk Minhyun oppa... ya,, hanya untuk Minhyun oppa yang sangat aku cintai saat ini, esok, dan selamanya...**

**- FIN-**


End file.
